inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Τέимα
Welcome Hi, welcome to Inazuma Eleven Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Τέимα page. Please follow these simple rules: *Do not upload fanart, watermarked or poor quality images. *Do not add false informations or speculations to the wiki. *This wiki uses the original Japanese names. Keep this in mind when creating new articles. *If you are editing characters pages, follow this guide: Character guide. *Check this user blog for eventual new rules and help. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Genda Koujirou re: Arabic names I'm sorry, but I don't think that's needed in our wiki. It's already mostly pointless to have the dub names at all, since the whole wiki actually uses the original Japanese ones. But I know there is another wiki which is focused mostly on the anime and uses the dub names, maybe they could use the Arabic ones there, you could look for it using the wikia search. --源田幸次郎 ファング！！ 21:23, May 10, 2011 (UTC) Hi~ Hi there, sorry for the late reply, but it would be best not to rename "Season 1" or "Season 2" or "Season 3" categories as "(Plot) FF" and the others you have suggested; as it would be confusing as anyone who would come on to this wiki would wonder whether which "(Plot)" comes first, also putting FF and AA as well as FFI instead of Season 1 or Season 2 or Season 3 would not be as clear as putting the Season, then the order of the season :) [[User:Mizuki Raimon|'Mizuki Raimon']] (Let's chat! :P) 09:47, May 11, 2011 (UTC) Editing Tenma hii! umm... about that, sorry, but i don't know. cause in my place you can edit it... ^^ maybe you can ask other... Hey, by the way, nice to meet you! KazemaruShuuya10 09:49, May 11, 2011 (UTC)KazemaruShuuya10KazemaruShuuya10 09:49, May 11, 2011 (UTC) :) Yeah, it's fine sure, nice to meet you too ^_^ [[User:Mizuki Raimon|'Mizuki Raimon']] (Let's chat! :P) 10:06, May 11, 2011 (UTC) :) Hmm.. I don't know... I hope something epic O_O and see Endou in GO! [[User:Mizuki Raimon|'Mizuki Raimon']] (Let's chat! :P) 10:10, May 11, 2011 (UTC) I know right? Wait... you translate the EPISODES?! O_O :O [[User:Mizuki Raimon|'Mizuki Raimon']] (Let's chat! :P) 10:19, May 11, 2011 (UTC) Uh huh, true hey, sorry but I gotta go, chat to you some other time! [[User:Mizuki Raimon|'Mizuki Raimon']] (Let's chat! :P) 10:34, May 11, 2011 (UTC) :) re: Episodes Sorry, but I have no idea, I just watch them on TV Tokyo. --源田幸次郎 ファング！！ 14:42, May 11, 2011 (UTC) *I know, but he isn't officially part of the team yet, so that might not be the shirt number he's going to have once he joins the soccer club for real. --源田幸次郎 ファング！！ 15:06, May 11, 2011 (UTC) Tenma Fan Hi, it's nice to see another tenma fan ^_^ [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']] (Let's Talk) 04:02, May 12, 2011 (UTC) Errors Those go to the episode page, just create a Errors heading under Trivia. --源田幸次郎 ファング！！ 07:37, May 13, 2011 (UTC) Could you reput the photo in the errors in episode 1 GO but this time place it on the left? [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']](Let's Talk) 09:52, May 18, 2011 (UTC) Managers You do? I have no idea what's the name of the other two managers. [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']](Let's Talk) 12:31, May 18, 2011 (UTC) RE:Activity Hi, this is something new that's going on; we're going to divide active users up into 3 groups to work on 3 different categories (this is only temporary!!) in order to make the wiki better! So, please tell me if you might be active for a while, or not, and please tell me or User:Mizuki Raimon (Whoever you find more easy to talk to) if you are active or not. Inform us of your activity on my talk page and in this blog: Groupings in the Wiki. ♪AdventureWriter28♪ ♪(Fortissimo 09:38, September 25, 2011 (UTC)